WO 97/31904 and EP-A-0864567 describe the preparation of 2-amino-4-bicyclyl-amino-1,3,5-triazines and their use as herbicides and plant growth regulators. The reference generically describes various amino-1,3,5-triazine derivatives which are substituted with some radicals comprising one or more centres of chirality in principle. The specifically disclosed derivatives, however, were described as mixtures of stereoisomers only, such as racemic mixtures of enantiomers or mixtures of diastereomers in their racemic forms. In some cases, the known active substances have disadvantages when used, for example have an insufficient herbicidal action against harmful plants, too rigid applicational limitations related to weather, climate and/or soil conditions, too narrow a spectrum against weeds or too little crop selectivity.
It has now been found that surprisingly specific optically active isomers of certain substituted 2-amino-1,3,5-triazine derivatives possess advantageous applicational properties compared with the prior art compounds or corresponding racemic compounds or other optical isomers thereof.
For instance they are very active herbicides which can be used for the control of a range of harmful weeds, having surprisingly more potent herbicidal efficacy than stereoisomers thereof or racemic mixtures thereof.